rebel_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Decisions
As you are playing the game, a event that is indicated as a box arrow with a exclamation in the certain zone will come up as a decision, which lasts for 5 months and cannot be ignored (unless you have equipped Trained Monkey as an adviser), which pauses your game until you make a choice of up to three options. The colors of the pop ups can be blue, yellow, green or white. The colors indicate what type of decision it is. (#%) symbol indicates that the following response has a percentage chance of happening and is not always guaranteed Coalition Events: Coalition events appear as blue box arrows. Whenever these pop up, it is because the Coalition wants to recall one of its units. There are two coalition events: Coalition Tour of Duty Over: This Event occurs once a coalition troop has been on the board for too long. Coalition troops may request to be recalled faster or slower depending on if they are in combat, and leave much quicker if in combat while being overwhelmed. There are three options for this event: Send Unit Home: * Disbands Coalition Unit. * Increases the support level equal that lost when deploying the said soldier * Increases Insurgent Capability slightly Extend for One Tour of Duty: * Extends deployment of Coalition Units by roughly a year. * Costs upwards of 6 reputation, depending how many extensions you have accepted in the past. Extend for Two Tours of Duty: * Extend deployment of Coalition Units by roughly two years. * Costs upwards of 10 reputation, depending on how many extensions you have accepted in the past. Coalition's second war: If you have at least three Coalition units active, a news popup that says: "Another war distracts the Coalition“ may appear. This serves as a warning to that they are going to need one of your Coalition soldier on board to be withdrawn in order to help another war in another country. They will provide a replacement sometimes after the soldier has been withdrawn. Prevent * Doesn't allow a soldier to be withdrawn * Lose the amount of reputation as a deployment extension Allow * A random Coalition soldier withdraws from the map without increasing the insurgent capability. '' * ''A replacement will be provided after several months. Negotiate This choice is randomized in terms of the outcome, Angers Coalition forces is always present along with up to 2 of the other outcomes. * #% Angers the Coalitions as their situation is even worse than your's, but the reputation loss is less than normal Coalition soldier loss. * #% Rapid replacement will allow the Coalition to give you a replacement soldier within a few months after the withdraw. * #% Compensation will allow the Coalitions to give you $20 to compensate for the withdrawn soldier. * A random Coalition Soldier will be withdrawn * Coalition unit will be replaced after several months if you fail to get the Coalition to negotiate to a rapid replacement. National soldier decisions Represented by green box arrows, these events are the most common with the governor Warlord. Warlord's national soldier's restless Since Warlord's national soldiers felt like their wages and training were unfair to them due to them being militias in the past, they become restless and you have to make decisions about them. Disband This choice is suicide as you will be more vulnerable to insurgents, if picked in the early game, the soldiers will become soldiers for the insurgents instead. * 100% Insurgent recruitment bonus (only in the early game) Pay bonus * Gives your soldiers a bonus to keep them happy and around for now.... Min:$7 Max: $12 Turn a blind eye Allows the soldiers to do what ever they want, this will always runs a high risk of corruption and protest if picked enough times, worse case scenario is a massive recruitment for the insurgents if picked way to many times. * Significantly increases corruption. Min: 70% * Protests. Increases the amount of hostile people in the zone as well as decreasing local support level. Disappears after several zones have been stabilized. * Insurgent recruitment bonus. Increases insurgent capability, appears if this decision is picked too many times. Garrisons Only appears after you have funded garrisons, these forts will appear in random zones asking you whether or not to construct a garrison in there. Build garrison * A garrison has been constructed in that zone, it will give bonus to intels, support other soldiers and cut off insurgent escape routes, can't defend against direct attacks from insurgents and will be destroyed if that zone it is in is controlled by insurgents. Reject location * A new location for a garrison will be picked instead, has a small chance to be in the same zone. High desertion rates among National Soldiers National soldiers are defecting to the insurgents, decreasing National Soldiers strength Increase Pay * Increases National Soldier strength. Min: $7 Increase wages of National Soldiers across the region to keep them happy and increase National Soldier strength Threaten * 100% Insurgent recruitment bonus Threatens National Soldiers that those who defect will be executed if caught, will always result in Soldiers defecting to the Insurgents Embed Coalition Soldiers * Decreases Coalition Soldier strength Coalition Soldiers fill the gap of those who deserted. it'll cause Coalition Soldier strength to decrease as a result National Soldiers requests for air support National Soldiers are requesting for air support but only Coalition Soldiers have access to air support across the region. New airforce * Increases National Soldier strength, Min:$12 Fully fund a modern airforce for National Soldiers, increasing their strength Shared airforce * Increases National Soldier strength * Decreases Coalition Soldier strength Allows National Soldiers access to Coalition airforce, decreasing Coalition Soldier's strength in the process No airforce * #% Morale drop Refuses to fund a new airforce, may result in decrease of National Soldier strength Peace Decisions If you have won many battle in pushing the insurgents back and/or destroying them, a white box arrow with a green exclamation mark will popup in the zone with your HQ, this indicates that you have manage to contact the insurgent leaders and have to decide if you want to talk with them or not. Contact established Try to talk This option is depended on your progress with the insurgents and your zone stability, if you haven't destroyed any insurgents or have little zones stabilized, the leaders are less willing to talk. Defeating insurgents in battle and stabilizing more zones will pressure the leader into talking with you. * Try to talk. * H''as a chance that the leaders are refusing to talk, which will reduce your reputation if rejected.'' Delay You can delay the talk at no cost or disadvantages if you don't think the time is right to talk. * Delay the peace talk and will re-contact in the future Threaten This option will not make the insurgents happy but the opposite for the Coalitions, this option makes you threaten the insurgents with military and gains 3 reputation for standing up to them, this makes the insurgents angry and slightly increases their insurgent capability. * Threaten them with military and impress the international partners. * Slightly increases the insurgent capability. Peace negotiations You will be given multiple decisions, when the negotiations progress far enough. * Political Participation * Victim reparations * Future Coalition Presence * Transitional Justice * Decommissioning They always are like this: Give in to insurgent's demands. * Insurgents to govern * Government apologies (to the victims of the conflict) * All international presence withdrawn * Full insurgent amnesty * Insurgents keep all weapons This will cost you a lot of reputation (~15), but will increase negotiation speed. Compromise * Insurgents set up a party * Insurgents and Government apologies (to the victims of the conflict) * Most international forces withdrawn * Imprison some insurgency leaders * Insurgents hand in heavy weapons This will cost you some reputation (~7), nothing else will happen. Take a hard line and demand concessions * Insurgents banned (in government) * Insurgents apologies (to the victims of the conflict) * International forces remain indefinitely * Imprison all insurgent leaders * Insurgents hand in all weapons This will increase your reputation by 4, but will antagonize insurgents (increase insurgent capability) Peace negotiations complete When peace negotiations are complete, you will receive a decision "peace negotiations complete" Agree Will significantly speed up stabilization of all zones, but may reduce reputation. Reputation loss depends on number of insurgent fighters and insurgent controlled zones as well as how many demands the insurgents were fulfilled by you or how many compromises you have given them. Demand Concessions Will gain you some reputation (decreasing each time by 1 every time you pick this option, starting at 4) and reduce negotiations progress to ~70%.You will not get the previous decisions again, only this one, until you either agree to the deal or win, whichever comes first. Reject Deal Will gain you a significant amount of reputation (decreasing by 3 each time every time you pick this option, starting at 10) and will restart negotiations completely as well as removing the penalties of compromises and fulfilled demands you have given them. You will not get the previous decisions again, only this one, until you either agree to the deal or win, whichever comes first. Miscellaneous decisions These are most commonly occurring decisions, these are represented by yellow box arrows. Divided into infrastructure, conflicts, Government decisions, military decisions and dam decisions (Azure Dam exclusive). Infrastructure decisions New university/power plant proposed The two decisions have the exact same decisions required Approve * #% Significantly increase corruption * #% Costs overrun Allows the project to be built but at the cost of increasing corruption, increasing the cost, or both '''NOTE: '''if costs overrun and you have less money, you may run into debt and have negative money Approve with oversight * #% Slightly increase corruption * #% Costs overrun Same as above, but will cost more money and requires Intel of the zone, but will generate less corruption and lower chances of costs overrun Refuse refuses the building to the built at no consequences Conflict decisions Rumors of Insurgent smugglers There will be a rumor of Insurgent smugglers in a region without intel, Launch raid * Unknown chance It's a local tribal dispute Launches a raid to stop the Insurgent smugglers in the area, if it turns out to be Insurgents, it decreases their capability, but if it turns out to be a local tribal dispute, you will anger both the tribes and significantly decrease your support level in that region DIsmiss concerns * Unknown chance the tribes are working for the insurgents It's a local tribal dispute but dismiss as nothing of a concern. if it turns out that they work for the Insurgents, Insurgent capability will be increased Pay off * #% increases Corruption Pay off the two tribes to work for you, Increases Support level and corruption Government decisions Journalist requests access A foreign journalist is requesting access to your operation, this will only popup if you have unlocked PR and Media office Initiative early on Allow * Grants 1 Reputation Allows the journalist to view your operation, will always result in +1 Reputation Over time, if your operation is successful, the journalist will praise it and further increase your support level, but if you are losing and lacking stability, the journalist will criticize you Deny * 100% international anger Refuses the journalist access to your operation, will always result in a decrease in support level and reduces Reputation Foreign Rival supporting the Insurgents It is clear that a rival country is supporting the Insurgents, Counter-strike * #% Rival slightly cuts funding for the Insurgents Min:$5 * Damage diplomatic relations Use deniable assets to destabilize the rival country and prevent them from supporting the Insurgents, NOTE: if you have Foreign Relations office initiative, the chance of Publicly Accuse decision working would decrease as diplomatic relations are damage Subtle pressure Can only be chosen if you have Foreign Relations office Initiative * #% Rival slightly cuts funding for the Insurgents Use subtle pressure to get the rival country to cut funding for the Insurgents Publicly Accuse * Rival significantly cuts funding for the Insurgents * Accusation backfire Announce to the world that the rival country is supporting the Insurgents and demand that it stops immediately. if you don't have Foreign Relations office Initiative, this decision will always result in Accusation backfiring and increases Insurgent capability How would we plan for democratic elections? If you've unlocked the Democratic elections initiative, there's a popup that'll tell you that you should plan for the upcoming elections Plan elections * +1 Reputation * Min $7 Plan elections within three years, increases Reputation Prioritise elections * +2 Reputation * Min $18 Rush elections and plan it within 1 year, will cost more but rewards more reputation Postpone elections * Decrease support level Delay elections by a year due to security concerns, will always result in decrease in support level Democratic elections due to begin Once elections are about to start, a popup will tell you on how should the elections proceed Full elections * +4 Reputation * #% Insurgents will disrupt the election Elections everywhere, if the Insurgents succesfully disrupt the election, it'll significantly decrease support level Limited elections * -1 Reputation * #% Insurgents will disrupt the election Elections only held in secure zones, less chance the Insurgents will disrupt it No elections * #% International anger Refuse to hold the elections, will always result in decreased reputation Military decisions Airstrike hits civilians If you unlocked the Airstrikes Initiative, you may find that your airstrikes can hit civilian targets and cause casualties Apologise * #% Apology fails * Decrease Support level * Min $3 Apologise, pay compensation, and conduct an internal review, will always result in a decrease in support level Cover Up * #% Cover up fails Denies responsibility of the airstrike, if covering up fails, it'll decrease your support level and reputation Downplay * #% Increase Corruption * #% International anger * Min $4 Use payoffs and false information to downplay the scale of the disaster and protect your reputation. decreases support level and reputation if you angered the international community Rules on Engagement of Airstrikes Your advisors will come and talk about how should you proceed with airstrikes Tighten rules Don't launch airstrikes if there is a #%(min: 28%) chance of civilian casualities Causes airstrikes to be less common but reduced risk of civilian casualties Keep rules unchanged Don't launch airstrikes if there is a #%(Min:40%) chance of civilian casualties Airstrikes happen as normal Relax rules Don't launch airstrikes if there is a #%(Min:55%) chance of civilian casualties Airstrikes happen more often but civilian casualties are more likely Dam decisions Convoy drivers going on strike This only triggers if 3 or more trucks are destroyed by Insurgents Convoy drivers are angry that they are not being protected from Insurgent attacks Increase Pay * Min $7 Offer the drivers hazard pay to continue driving Threaten * #% Increase Corruption * #% International anger Accuse convoy drivers of treason and arrest those who didn't continue driving Accept strikes * No new convoys for minimum of 6 months Wait out the strike action.